All Hallow's Eve
by Rosz-chan
Summary: [Belated Fic, One-Shot, AU]- Dr. Yuugi Motou has had a hectic day, and one of his patients just died. Yet, while he boards the basement elevator one Halloween's night, he forgets that the dead usually are up and walking the corridors. . .


Day of All Souls'  
  
By Angel Rosz  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:~*~:  
  
Status: AU, Supernatural/Horror, Short One-Shot; Use of Japanese Names, unless I don't know them  
  
Disclaimer: Only in a Realm far far away will YuGiOh! ever be mine. . . Damn, even the _plot_ isn't mine! But the entire idea of mxing with with YuGiOh! is. . .  
  
Started/Finished: Le 31, Octobre/Le 31, Octobre  
  
Posted: All Souls' Day  
  
Suggestions: Close the lights off, and Read this-- I mean, _really_ Read into this with your Imagination in Overdrive.  
  
:~*~:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It had been one hell of a day.  
  
Dr. Yuugi Motou brought a hand to his temples, massaging them tiredly. He faced so many appointments, so many tears, so many frustrations from concerned family and friends lashing out at him-- He didn't blame them. In fact, he let them, _encouraged them_, if it meant that their souls would feel at least be somewhat lightened, from being burdened from the ever-heavy feelings of worry and sorrow.  
  
It had been such a hectic, hectic day.  
  
A day that was drawn, _strained_ well into the night.  
  
Dr. Motou, or just Yuugi, as he continously insisted that his colleagues call him, despite his well-known reputation as a general doctor-- meaning he can fill in for any specialized doctor that happened to be absent-- sighed sadly, brushing golden bangs away from his face. How ironic was it that his most angel-like patient, in the form of an innocent young girl, had died this very night.  
  
All Hallow's Day.  
  
Also the Day of All Souls.  
  
He had tried so _hard_, with much effort and determination, to make sure she lived through her operation. But he knew that there was a chance-- more than 50-50-- that she would not pull through. It happened, every now and every then, that a patient of his would die. It was no surprise-- millions more died every single day, in many parts of the world. But still. . .   
  
It hurted him, because he hated feeling helpless, as all he could do was watch his patients slip away. He could do nothing, nothing within his power, to aid them when that moment came, when their time to survive was up to them, and _up to them only_.  
  
The lights overhead flickered occasionally with a low hum, shooting thin shadows left and right. Yuugi's footsteps barely made a sound against the tiled floor, as he walked down a deserted corridor, thoughts occupying his mind.   
  
Unconsciously, his feet brought him towards an elevator, which was where he needed to be anyway. He was on the third floor below ground level, and needed to go to the fourteenth floor, where his office was located. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened with a light ::Ding!::, and Yuugi stepped in.  
  
There was one other person on the elevator, standing patiently by the corner. Chocolate-colored strands of hair framed her pale face neatly, as she politely nodded to Yuugi. "Good Evening, doctor" she murmured quietly, "and Happy Hallow's Eve."  
  
Yuugi paused to turn at the lady, who couldn't have been any older than he, and surveyed her with passive, yet kind amethyst eyes. He then realized with an internal start that no light reflected off her own clouded blue eyes, and wondered briefly if she was blind.  
  
"I'm Anzu Mazaki. Call me Anzu."  
  
He blinked at the lady, who held a quiet beauty and grace, and smiled, bowing. "I'm Motou, Doctor Yuugi Motou," he replied, and Anzu smiled in return. "Nice to meet you, Anzu."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, 'Motou, Doctor Yuugi Motou'," she teased lightly, giggling. He chuckled, as he noticed that she wore simple white shirt, and a long flowy skirt that trailed around her sandaled feet.  
  
Silence passed between them. Not an awkward kind of silence-- the sort that was a quiet, comforting one. Elevator silence, actually, as it happened to be called.  
  
The doors began to open, and Yuugi realized someone must be getting on, for neither of the two was at their stop.  
  
The doors opened wider, and Yuugi saw white hair flying, as a little girl ran towards them, bare feet padding silently against the floor. Her stark white nightdress flapped and rustled with the same amount of sound her feet made-- that is to say, none at all.  
  
Clouded green eyes regarded the two passively.  
  
_Impossible_.  
  
And Yuugi paled, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Hastily, he began pressing the 'close' button repeatedly, and watched with wide eyes as the girl began to approach them. 'Come on, COME _ON_!!!' he screamed mentally, as the doors slowly inched-- at least, to him they did-- towards each other. Just as the girl was but a few feet away from entering into the vertical car, the doors closed shut, and Yuugi began to breathe freely.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Anzu, puzzled and a bit upset. "The little girl was about to use the elevator."  
  
He turned around, as the color returned to his cheeks. Yuugi ran a callused hand through his hair nervously, and closed his eyes. "Impossible. She couldn't have used it," he said, half-whispering.  
  
". . . Why?"  
  
He gulped, opening his purple eyes. "That little girl you saw. . ." he began, voice soft and trailing, "her name is-- _was_ Amane Bakura. She. . . she was my patient, you see. She died this evening, during an operation."  
  
A pause.  
  
"How do you know she died?" the lady asked slowly. Yuugi was busy with the wild thoughts in his head; after seeing the ghostly apparation of supposedly dead girl, his thoughts were in a jumble, frighteningly so. It. . . was impossible. Maybe it was a hallucination-- but then again, Anzu saw Amane, too. He was too busy trying to sort this out, not hearing a slight change in Anzu's tone, or seeing the strange gleam in her glazed eyes as she stared at him intently.  
  
The young doctor shuddered involuntarily, saying in a lowered voice, "Did you see the red band around her wrist?" The lady nodded, and he continued, gulping once more, "We attach those to the dead patients. I myself put one of those on Amane's wrist . . ."  
  
Another pause.  
  
And Yuugi felt a chill he hadn't noticed was there before.  
  
Anzu tilted her head, and raised her right wrist, an identical band wrapped around it. She then asked innocently,  
  
"Oh, you mean like this one?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
:~*~: Happy Hallow's Eve :~*~:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Rosz: ::shudders:: Firstly, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, as this is my first Supernatural/Horror (and it would've been Suspense, too..), so I want to know how I did. I hope you all did as I suggested: Closed the lights, and Read this with your Imagination. . . preferable in Overdrive. :-^ ^-: Not scary, I know, but it WAS a bit freaky, wasn't it?  
  
::grins madly::  
  
!!Happy Halloween!! 


End file.
